Tea
by Insomnia Productions
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a discussion over tea about tea. A little bit sappy at one point. Hint of SasuNaru.


_Insomnia Productions Presents:_  
  
**Tea**  
by Clara, one of the insomniacs   
  
"Humans are like tea."   
  
Sasuke paused, looking down at his drink, then down at his body. Unable to see the resemblance between himself and the tea, he quirked an eyebrow at his blonde companion.   
  
"Unless you can turn into a liquid, I don't buy it."   
  
"Hear me out!" Naruto snapped impatiently, grabbing the kettle and the sifter. "Okay, so you mix the hot water and the tea leaves, right? You get tea as a result. Like humans."   
  
Sasuke blinked. "I don't know about you, but _I've_ never been able to make a human out of water and tea leaves..."   
  
"That's not what I meant!" Naruto was getting flustered now, and was showing his upset by flailing his arms and almost knocking over the sugar dispenser. Sasuke laughed quietly and leaned back against his chair.   
  
"All right then, explain."   
  
"It's like this. What do you get when you mix a man and a woman together?"   
  
"A hermaphrodite?"   
  
"SASUKE!"   
  
The dark haired Uchiha chuckled. "All right, all right. What _do_ you get when you mix a man and a woman together? A headache?"   
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot, you get a _kid_."   
  
"Oh!" Sasuke feigned surprise, widening his eyes. "So, if you put me and Sakura in a room together, a kid would come out?"   
  
Immediate jealousy. "No," Naruto growled. "And if that does happen, I'm turning you into a eunuch."   
  
Sasuke chuckled, but gave the blonde a wary look. "Relax. There's nothing going on between me and Sakura." There was a pause. "You're not giving me a lesson in reproduction, are you? Because, Naruto, we're already in our twenties..."   
  
"Good. And no. Will you just _listen_?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, then picked up his cup of tea. "_Anyway_, when you mix a man and a woman together, you get a kid, just like when you mix water and tea leaves together, you get tea. Now, you can get all sorts of different types of tea, depending on what sorts of leaves you use, or what you add into the mix—like sugar or cream or something. Just like if you add things to a kid's life, his flavor changes. You know?"   
  
Sasuke grinned and nodded. "I'm following. Not quite sure what the _point_ is..."   
  
"The point is—the point is I like my tea in a certain way." He locked his eyes with Sasuke's and smiled suddenly. Sasuke grabbed his chest—that grin still made his heart flip. "I like it strong, and faintly bitter with just a smidgen of sugar in it. The sweetness is there, just very weak and you have to really concentrate to taste it. I'm all for certain blend—unique, not the normal black tea or green tea, maybe a mix of a whole bunch of different things. That's my favorite kind of tea."   
  
The smile was still there. Sasuke stared at his companion with wonder, then pushed out of his seat and crouched in front of the other boy, resting his chin on Naruto's knee. They weren't normally for public displays of affection—in fact, both of them _loathed_ it—but during times like those Sasuke found they could both swallow their pride for a few moments.   
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Uzumaki," Sasuke murmured, placing a kiss on his thigh. Naruto beamed at him and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Where the hell did this sappy side of yours come from, anyway?"   
  
"Hey, man. I'm totally romantic!" As if to prove his point, he tugged on a lock of Sasuke's hair none too gently.   
  
"Yeah, right." Sasuke put on a completely serious look. "So, if man and woman make tea, what does man and man make?"   
  
Naruto gave him a bemused look. "I don't know. Coffee?"   
  
Sasuke let out a surprised laugh, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "All right, what about a woman and a woman?"   
  
"Geez! You ask too many questions. Ice cream? I'm not a woman! Ask Sakura!"   
  
"I thought this was strictly a beverage metaphor!"   
  
Again Naruto yanked his hair, but this time in frustration. "Argh, Sasuke, you're _impossible_! Ice cream _float_, then!"   
  
"Why do the women always have to have the more flashy drink, huh?"   
  
Naruto flung his hands to the air in resignation as his lover laughed against his lap. He training his eyes heavenward. "There are times I don't know what to do with you, Uchiha..."   
  
Sasuke looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "You make me happy, Uzumaki."   
  
Almost on cue, the kitsune's face softened. "Yeah, yeah," he said gruffly, leaning down to kiss Sasuke's forehead. "You make me happy too, Uchiha."   
  
.end.   
  
I guess this could be a continuation of 'Freaks Flock Together', if you so fancy. Sorry for the OOCness and sap, and if it really sucks. I can't tell. 


End file.
